freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Withered Chica (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). Withered Chica is an unlockable character in FNaF World and is a broken down and older incarnation of Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Appearance Withered Chica's appearance is almost identical to her core series counterpart's but she is smaller. Her jaw is completely unhinged and her arms appear to be permanently outstretched, similar to her counterparts arms. Her hands are missing entirely, with wires protruding from her wrist stumps. There's also a lack of toe nails from Chica's feet. Unlike her core series counterpart, she has no rips on her body whatsoever. Attacks Strategy Withered Chica is really similar to Toy Chica in that she acts as a supporting character. Like Chica and Toy Chica, her Cupcake can heal up all party members. Prize Ball 2 is useful as it unleashes a random strong attack such as Freddles, Pizza Wheel 2, or Waterhose 2. Seeing as Withered Chica can be obtained relatively early in the game, it is good to have stronger, end-game attacks early on, making Prize Ball 2 a good option. Bite inflicts only small damage to an enemy, being considerably weaker than some of the moves that can be used via Prize Ball 2. Gallery Gameplay withered_chica_load.png|Withered Chica's loading screen. WChicaMenu.png|Withered Chica's icon from the character selection menu. Wcchallenge.jpg|Withered Chica challenger battle Misc Teaser Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Withered Chica in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Withered Chica in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Withered Chica in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Withered Chica in the second "Update 2" teaser. Fnafworld_cat.jpg|Withered Chica in the joke "Update 2" teaser. Others Battle.1.jpg|Withered Chica in one of the screenshots on the IndieDB page. Trivia *Unlike the other withered animatronics, only Withered Chica's main parts are broken and/or lost, while the other parts appear undamaged. *Unlike her counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Withered Chica's eye-sockets don't look very wide. **This was likely done to keep the game kid friendly, as her staring eyes with large eye-sockets could possibly make younger audiences unsettled. ***However, her eyes do grow and shrink in her attacking animation, briefly looking wider. *When battling Withered Chica, her bib is switched. This is due to the battle sprite being flipped so a new one would not have to be made. **This also happens to Nightmare Chica and Phantom Chica. *Despite having an unhinged jaw which is presumably unable to close, she is able to use the "Bite" attack. *Withered Chica is one of three animatronics in which parts of their body are enlarged during their attack animations, with the others being Withered Freddy and Phantom Marionette. **However, Withered Chica enlarges her eyes, as opposed to her head like the others. *Unlike the other withered animatronics, whose colors are darkened to make them appear old, Withered Chica's colors remain exactly the same as her original counterpart. *Unlike her counterpart in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Withered Chica's arms are movable instead of being locked-up and unable to move. *Endo-02's mouth is used as Withered Chica's endoskeleton jaw, similar to how it was in the main series. *Interestingly, Withered Chica's model is much like Chica, but with the lack of hands and unhinged jaw, as if the model was edited. Errors *In her attacking animation, her eyes strangely change sizes. **However, this is most likely Scott's intention in the animation. *If one looks closely in her attack animation, her eyes clip through her head. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Withereds (FW)